Cinderella, Junjou STYLE!
by Chemical Morphing Star
Summary: Misaki was always mistreated among his step brothers, Hiroki and Shinobu. Not to mention his step father, Miyagi. One day, the prince invited all the lads and lasses to a ball. And Misaki couldn't go. Until he incounters his godfather, Nowaki.
1. The Ball

**A/N: This is for first, and ever, fanfic. Though I'm not a big fan of writing fanfics. Since I suck in writing and crap. Or should I say decribing things. But, I really enjoy doing it. V__V Sorry for the crappy grammar and spelling. Oh yea and, sorry if the idea of Cinderelle with the Junjou characters was taken already. I haven't read all the fanfics here yet. But, I'm getting around to it. :P  
**

Cinderella JUNJOU STYLE!

* * *

Once upon a time there was a young lad, who was named Misaki. He was known for his beauty, for if his name meant 'charming'. Though, he was lonely. Misaki had two step brothers named Hiroki and Shinobu. He also had a step dad named, Miyagi. Misaki was badly treated, because his pure hearted personality. Thus, he did all the house work like a maid, and spent most of his time a lone by the cinders. He was always alone. Misaki never wanted to tell his mother what the others did to him. He knew that mother was passionate toward father, and if Misaki spoke badly about him, he would be in deep trouble. And causing trouble for his family was the fewer things he wanted to do for any of them.

One day, the King's son wanted to hold a ball for all the lasses and lads in the land. And this family was indeed invited. Just only one thing, Misaki was banned from coming. "Who would invite such a lowly and unwanted maid to the ball," scold Hiroki.

"Please, the only good thing that your doing is serving us," Shinobu answered back.

Misaki was disheartened. He really wanted to go with the others. "But-"Misaki was shortened by Miyagi, who recently just walked into the room with their tuxes, "No buts. You're not going and that's final."

Misaki looked down, "Yes sir…" Miyagi handed the young lad their tuxes and pointed to the iron. Misaki did as what he was told, and started to iron their handsome tuxes. He was disappointed.

Later that day, the ball began. Miyagi, Hiroki, and Shinobu were already walking out the door, leaving tear eyed boy be hide. _I really wanted to go._ Misaki sat back into the cinders and cried. _But, I being there might bother. _It was then, the teen found a fairy standing in front of him. "Godfather?" Misaki asked with a tone of clueless in his voice.

"You wanted to go to the ball too?" said the tall navy-haired figure.

"Y-yes..." answered Misaki wiping the tears from his face, "Then bring me one cabbage from the back."

Misaki got up and ran to back to get biggest and healthiest cabbage there was. _Why cabbage? _He returned and gave to Nowaki, who put his wand up, and before both of their eyes appeared a coach which sparkled in the moon light. "Amazing…" Misaki mouth dropped.

Nowaki told the young boy to go get some mice. Misaki found some in the mouse traps that he placed around the house. With just one tap, six mice were turned into horses with which hair. One more mouse and it turned into driver. "Okay, so now we got a ride… what am I going to wear?" Misaki questioned._ I would probably look stupid wearing these rags while coming out such a beautiful ride._ Nowaki pointed his wand toward the burette and his rags were turned into handsome tuxedo that couldn't be compared to his step brother's and father's.

Before he knew it, Misaki was ready to head for the ball. "Now remember, come back before midnight or else the coach would be a cabbage, the horses' mice, and your tux rags," Nowaki told him. Misaki nodded, and off to the ball he went.

* * *

**A/N: Woo hoo! How's that? I know the characters personalities maybe out of place and all. Who really cares. V__V As long as you get the image of Misaki living in rags working like a maid, scary-yet-handsome Miyagi Hiroki and Shinobu, and a wonderful godfather Nowaki. :P**

**I might get the next chapter up by tomorrow. **

**PLEASE! Review, review, and review. D: I spent an hour looking up the full story of Cinderella and reading over and over to get the details right. At least somewhere like it. **


	2. The Prince

**A/N: I kinda got lazy while writing this one. ^^;; Since I was watching America's Got Talent. The show is just so amazing. :D**

**Anywho, chapter two is here. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Cinderella.**

* * *

_Cinderella Junjou Style - The Prince_

The young teen was jumping in and down in his coach while he approached the ball. Word already had it that an unknown Prince was coming. There was a lot of chit chat about it, and the great Prince Akihiko could care less about this person. Though, he was interested about a Prince no one knew. This had him thinking.

Misaki arrived to the door of the ball; everyone stared at him. Misaki couldn't help but to feel totally out of place. He slowly took steps into the place, until his wrist was grabbed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Prince Usami Akihiko," Misaki looked up to find an tall figure that had silver hair that shined in the light of room and not to mention the one thing that stood out the most, his violent eyes. The Burnett was being dragged across the room. Of course, all the attention was on the two men. He couldn't tell either the people were disguised or shocked. The Queen couldn't help herself but to whisper to the King how handsome the two looked with each other. Prince Akihiko offered Misaki the finest seat there was, for if he wanted to know more about the mysteries boy.

"U-um…" Misaki played with the fork on the table. He didn't like the weird feeling of being stared down by the Prince, completely avoiding eye contact with him.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Prince Akihiko smirked. This caused the one across from him to flinch in his chair.

"B-but... we're both guys! Guys don't dance together!" Misaki shuttered. The silver haired man got up from where he was sitting and grabbed the small wrist of the boy, "Doesn't mean _we_ can't dance together". The lad found his face turning different shades of red and pink. Without heisting, he was talked into dancing the Prince Usami. '_How did he…' were the only thoughts running through the young boy's thoughts… 'Just HOW did he?'_

After escaping Prince Akihiko clutches, Misaki was able to find his step brothers and step father. He was extremely nice toward them and they returned the favor, for they didn't know that this handsome boy was there stay-at-home-maid. They talked and Misaki was willing to give them some of strawberry cake that he was given. While they were enjoying their time together, it was almost twelve, and Misaki knew he had to leave. He bowed to his family, and quickly ran out of the ball. Leaving Prince Akihiko wondering what happened to him.

* * *

**A/N: Crappy way to end the chapter. : I was going to write more, but I was totally not into getting on my computer today. Don't know why, I've been taking things slow. Like, I got up at 12 this morning, took an 2 hour shower, and took me about an hour to get dress. V__V So... lazy.**

**Anywho, I'll be in a better mood tomorrow, for sure. Oh and, the dialogue sucks? RIGHT? D: And, sorry for the bad grammar and spelling. :P**

**AND, sorry for the small chapter. I know, it's a quick read...  
**


	3. The Shoe

**A/N: Yay! I finished it! :D -sigh- The ending sucked though. V__V I started to get lazy on it... oh well. Oh yea, and thanks for the reviews! ^^ Forgot to say that last time. Oh well...**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: There is absolutely no way I will ever own Junjou Romantica or Cinderella. :P**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Shoe

Once when the young lad was able to get home, he thanks his godfather and asked if he would be able to go to the next ball that was to be hosted. Telling Nowaki about the ball, Misaki heard his step family knocking on the door; he ran to open it.

"You guys been there for a long time," Misaki was yawning and rubbing his eyes, acting as if he got from sleeping, which was a lie.

"If you were at the ball, you would have never been tired with it," said Shinobu, "There, we met the finest Prince ever to be known in the land. He was the nicest ever, and gave us sweets."

Misaki just smiled and asked for the Prince's name but, they did not know. They told him that Prince Akihiko would simply do anything to know who he was. The young boy's smile dropped at the last statement. _Why!?_ Misaki didn't want to give away his secret just yet, so he replied: "He must have been very _handsome_ to _catch_ the _attention_ of a guy then. May I come next time to meet this so called _Prince_?" Misaki questioned, knowing the answer he would get, "Absolutely not," from Miyagi. The brunette somewhat happy of reply he got, because deep down, he wanted to met Prince Akihiko one more time. _Misaki twitched at the thought…_

The next day, Misaki was at the ball, just as well as his step family. He dressed more beautifully than last time; Misaki almost caught everyone's eye this time. Prince Akihiko as all over the boy this time, Misaki didn't want to believe that he enjoyed his time hanging around the Prince and some others as well. He was having so much fun, that he almost forgot what godfather Nowaki told him. The clocked strike twelve, and the young lad thought it was only eleven; that is, until he checked the time. He than rose from where he was sitting and ran away like he was being haunted, Prince Usami tried to follow him, but lost sight. The young boy tripped over on his way out, and left one shoe behide, which Prince Akihiko held carefully. Misaki got home, almost out of breath, wearing the rags that he wore before the going to the ball; he realized that he left one shoe behide though. The guards at the gate were asked if a young Prince had left the ball, and they said they had not seen a Prince.

When Miyagi, Shinobu, and Hiroki returned home Misaki asked them if they met the Prince again. They told him yes, but like the same time, he ran away so fast with much haste, that he left one shoe behide; which King's son has taken upon. Though Prince Akihiko had been hovering over the young lad most of the time and it was certain that he fell in love with the boy. _What! Impossible?! We're DUDES to begin with! _His step brother's didn't notice Misaki dark aura but the continued to talk about how the Prince as going to find the young lad.

What Shinobu and Hiroki had told Misaki the other day; was indeed true. Prince Usami as declare that he'll find the owner of this shoe and marry him. All the lads and lasses tried to fit their feet into the shoe, and none could fit. Until they reached the house of where the true owner lived, the two brothers tried to fit their feet into the shoe, but sadly failed. Misaki was asked to fit the shoe, but his step brothers laughed at the sight. Prince Akihiko knelt and slipped the shoe onto the maid's foot; suddenly there was a surprise when it slipped on so easily to the boy's foot, that even the lad was surprise. Misaki took another shoe from his pocket, which matched the one he was wearing. _Shit, where the hell did this come from?_ His step brothers then saw the handsome Prince who treated them with such care at the ball. With the touch of the wand that Nowaki held, Misaki's clothes we're turned into handsome wear he wore to the first ball.

His brothers hung their heads in shame for treating the young boy badly. Misaki couldn't help but to forgive them and hugged them. Shinobu and Hiroki had no choice but to love Misaki more than every from that point.

Prince Akihiko didn't want to get parted from his little love once again. So, he carried him to his coach and they were married that day.

The young lad didn't know what held his future from that point.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to make the ending like a nightmare to Misaki. You know, like getting up from a bad dream he had. :D Though, it would be weird that Misaki dreamed of getting married to Akihiko. :P Ah, oh well.**

**Crappy ending... nuff said. I don't know if I'll write any more fanfics in the mean time. =/**

**Oh yea, it's weird but, listening to soundtracks really help me think. o.o What about you?  
**


End file.
